Another Day in Jasper
by KittenGurl2019101
Summary: 20 year old Taylor and 15 year old Roxie's lives are transformed when they, Jack, Miko, and Raf discover the Autobots. Join them in their adventures as they bond with the Autobots and battle with them in their war against the Decepticons. Rated M for future language, violence and adult content.
1. The Beginning

**(Third Person POV)**

It was just a normal evening in Jasper, Nevada, a small town surrounded by the beautiful desert landscape. Nearby a local fast food place was the only auto mechanic workshop available for miles, where a young woman with long light caramel brown hair tied in a braid was walking out. "Clockin' out Uncle Jim!" The woman called out as she went to her bike and started to ride home.

* * *

**(Taylor's POV)**

I was just riding home when I spotted a familiar boy playing with a remote control car. "Raf? Is that you?" I called out as I rode over and parked my bike. "Taylor? Wow, its been a while." The boy replied with a shy smile as he fiddled with his glasses. I smile and sit beside him. "So, how is school going?" I asked. "Its going alright, I figured I'd hang here for a little while before going home." He answered, then his phone rang. It was his mother of course. "Hi Mama. I'm racing, right up the street. Taylor, my old babysitter is with me. I'll be home soon, 5 more minutes?" He said before hanging up. I giggled with smile. "Like old times huh?" "Yeah, I missed you Taylor."  
We were starting to catch up when we heard the roar of a motorcycle. I looked up and a boy with raven black hair came riding down on a dark blue motorcycle with some shimmering pink streaks. If I was amazed before, I was freaked out the next moment, cause after the raven hair boy got off, we looked up to see two twin dark purple cars transform...That's right, TRANSFORM, into giant robots. The motorcycle also transformed into a female robot that had glowing blue eyes with a lilac hue around them. For a robot, she was really pretty.

"This ends here Cons!" The female robot declared in what I would call a vengeful warrior voice. I watched as she ran to the twin purple robots and started to kick their metal hides.  
"What are they...?" Raf asked, staring in awe at the sight before us. "Talking cars that turn into robots...or the other way around.." The raven hair boy said nervously. He was called Jack and I only recognized him just now since I am friends with his mother Nurse June Darby. I could tell this thing was freaking him out, and I don't blame him. A lot of people would be scared in this kind of situation.

We watched as the female robot was knocked to the ground, but thankfully another robot came to her rescue. This one was a yellow and black robot with glowing baby blue eyes. He had got in front of the female robot and punched one of the twins square in the face. I shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of one of those punches. I couldn't help but smile a little at the butt whooping this guy, er, robot, gave to the two enemy robots.  
The yellow and black robot took a few steps back when we all heard a loud **CRUNCH**. And it was only then that I saw the robot had accidentally stepped on Raf's toy car. A series of whirs and chirps came from the robot, and I understood that he was apologizing.  
It seemed Raf understood too, as he replied to the robot. "Um, it's no problem." But then we saw one of the purple robots take the opportunity to land a punch on the yellow and black robot. Before the yellow robot could get up, the purple one stepped on the back of his head while the other held what looked like some sort of gun.  
I then heard something that made my stomach turn. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raf shouted at the purple robots, who turned and looked at all three of us. "Bad move." Jack whispered, and I then saw one of the purple robots walk towards us. Thinking quickly, I pushed the boys in front of me, motioning them to run. "Quick! Over there!" I told them as I ran behind them. We all ran to a large pipe tunnel and climbed in, with the purple robot right behind us. Just as soon as the robot was about to grab me, the hand was pulled back and as we stopped running, we saw the face of the yellow and black robot. He 'spoke' in another series of whirs and chirps, and I understood him.  
"Thank you, for helping us." I said kindly, and the robot nodded and went back to the fight. It was then that Jack turned me and Raf away. "Don't look back." He said as we kept going. "What did we just see?" Raf asked. "I don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to find out."

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

The next day at the high school, a girl with fiery red hair tied in a loose ponytail named Roxie was sitting with her only friend in school, a transfer student named Miko. The two were known to be a bit troublesome, but they were also loyal and would look out for each other as if they were sisters.

* * *

**(Roxie's POV)**

"Another boring day come and gone." I groaned as I fiddled with my multi colored beaded bracelets. Yeah, I was the kind of girl to wear whatever the hell I wanted, even if it meant standing out. I was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with what some would consider a cute monster devil face on the front, long lighter purple fishnet gloves, a matching black and purple ruffled skirt with black leggings, and black boots.  
"Yeah no kidding." My friend Miko agreed as she started doodling on her sketchpad. We both saw this really nice blue motorcycle, and for a moment, we were distracted when Miko's host parents tried to call.  
"Ignore." We both said at the same time, and when we looked up, the bike was gone. "Awww..." Miko groaned, then I spotted the bike. "Its over there, come on." I grabbed her wrist and started to follow.

Honestly, I did NOT expect to see what I saw. The bike was moving on its own, and it had a female voice. It was following and talking to Jack, a guy I know from school. I decided to shush Miko and listen in.  
"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." The bike spoke as 'she' followed Jack. "N-N-No no, I get it, I get it. First rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What _you _need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around and trying to get me killed!" Jack retorted, and I rolled my eyes. _This is why you get picked on, you'd rather run than fight_...I thought to myself.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the motorcycle transform into a female robot.  
The female robot knelt down and spoke again, her voice making Jack turn around to look at her. "Look, Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." She said, lowering herself to be eye level with Jack.  
"Optimus who-?"  
"You may be in danger, because you are one of the few, one of the ONLY who have ever seen us." She replied, then looked up as my friend Miko decided to blow our cover. I mentally groaned to myself as the female robot said one word.  
"Scrap."

* * *

**(Time Skip, Taylor's POV)**

After a small delay that involved two girls about fifteen years old, I sat in the drivers side of the yellow and black robot, who had introduced himself as Bumblebee. One of the girls, Roxie I think was her name, sat in the front passenger seat and Raf sat in the seat behind Roxie. We were driving miles out of the town, to what looked to be a dead end.  
I was a little concerned when we blew a stop sign, but sighed in relief when the rocks ahead opened up, revealing a hidden bunker of some sorts. Needless to say, I was amazed at what I saw next, scratch that, I think all of us were amazed. As we rode in, we saw two other robots with similar glowing blue eyes, one of them a scarlet red and white, which led me to assume he was the 'doctor' of the group, and a dark green bulky looking robot. He reminded me a lot of my uncle Jim with the buffy look and round chin.

Roxie, Raf and I stepped out while Jack and Miko got off of the motorcycle, who was called Arcee, letting the two transform. "I thought there were three." The scarlet and white robot said. "Haven't ya heard? Humans multiply." Arcee retorted with a hand on her hip.  
"Im Raf." Raf introduced himself to Roxie and Miko. While Roxie was polite enough to nod at him, Miko was more interested in the dark green robot. "I'm Miko, who are you!?" She asked in an excited tone. The robot stared down at her before answering in a rather awkward tone. "Bulkhead." She then asked a bunch of random questions that made Roxie roll her eyes and whisper "And people wonder why she's my only friend in school..."  
"So...If you guys are robots, who built you...?" Raf asked sheepishly, and the scarlet and white robot scoffed. "Pfft...Puh-leeze..." He grumbled, and the way he grumbled sort of reminded me of uncle Jim on a bad day or when a customer acts so privilaged that they don't bother to thank him.

It was then that we heard rumbling footsteps and turned to see a much taller dark red and royal blue robot standing before us. His presence alone gives off the presence of a leader.  
"We are Autonomis Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He spoke in a deep baritone voice. I instantly felt calmer with the sound of his voice, and I bravely stepped forward a few steps to ask the million dollar questions.  
"Why are you here...?" I asked.  
"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." The robot, who was revealed to be the Optimus Prime that Arcee spoke of, answered me. Arcee glanced down at us and gave a clue on what the Decepticons were. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" She said to us, and I nodded.  
"Alright...But why are they here?" I asked, and I watched as Optimus knelt down as far as he could to be somewhat eye level with us. "A fair question Taylor, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable..Ravaged by centuries of civil war." He answered, and I felt my heart sink a little. I understood somewhat what its like to have a family fighting a war across seas, and how devastating it could be.  
It seemed Roxie understood too, as she shifted her green eyes away and to the floor. I put a hand on Raf's shoulder as he asked,  
"Why were you fighting a war?"  
"Foremost...Over our worlds supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus said, and I saw his eyes go distant as he explained what happened on their planet.  
"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries..In the beginning, I fought along side one whom I considered a brother. But in war...Ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way..."  
I gave Miko a small glare when she made this snarky comment, but was thankful for Roxie giving her a smack upside the head. I sighed then looked back at Optimus. "So..What does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" I asked hesitantly, as I was afraid of what I was about to hear.  
"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time..But, if his return is imminent, as I fear...It could be catastrophic."


	2. Enter Wheeljack

**(Taylor's POV)**

Its been a few weeks since Jack, Raf, Miko, Roxie and I met the Autobots, and it was a very chaotic first week. We each got our own guardian Autobot, well, almost. Roxie lived next door to Miko, so Bulkhead was her temporary guardian as well as Miko's full time guardian. Optimus had offered to be my guardian, and we got along pretty well. He would be there after my shift at the auto repair shop to pick me up and take me to the base, then take me home later.  
During the first week, the Autobots were facing a grave threat: Megatron had shown up, with something called Dark Energon, a substance that had the ability to bring dead Cybertronians to life. Megatron had planned to raise an army of the dead and conquer Earth with it. Thankfully, by destroying the space bridge that would have led the army to Earth, Megatron was thought to have been destroyed for good.  
However, Optimus made it clear that just because Megatron was gone, it didn't mean victory, because of the second in command called Starscream and his unpredictable nature. So we all had to be vigilant and keep our guard up.

During that week of what we called one of our darkest hours, I had gotten injured no thanks to a ruthless con called Soundwave. He gave me the creeps with his eerie silence. While Raf, Miko, Roxie and Jack were trying to keep the space bridge from activating, I had noticed that Soundwave had discovered our presence, so I went out to try and take him out, or at least distract him. If it weren't for Roxie's quick thinking, I would have been crushed to death.  
But man did it hurt being pinned to the wall with such extreme force. Agent Fowler had to take me to the hospital because the force was great enough to shatter a rib or two, and one of the bone pieces pierced into my spleen. I would have bled to death internally, but thankfully, the doctors removed the spleen and repaired my broken ribs. I had to take it easy for a month or two, but thinking about it now, it could have been a LOT worse. I remember that everyone was relieved to hear that I made it through surgery and that I'd be alright, especially Optimus and Ratchet.

I had grown close to those two specifically in these past few weeks. I think Ratchet was glad that I was the oldest of the group and perhaps the most mature. And the fact that I could help with repairs and showed a healthy curiosity in the anatomy of Cybertronians was probably like the icing on the cake.  
Optimus being my guardian was the main reason we became good friends. We trusted eachother, and I felt like I could confide into him about my problems. He always knew what to say whenever I was having an off day.

Recently though, I noticed that Roxie was a little distant. Sure she and Miko were still like two peas in a pod, but I think she was getting tired of being a 'third wheel' between guardian and charge.  
I felt sorry that she didn't have a guardian of her own, and I reassured her that there could be surviving Autobots out there and that they'd find Earth. She didn't seem to believe me though, but that was just how Roxie was. She was pretty stubborn and headstrong, unafraid to speak her mind. She even went as far as taunting Soundwave when she saved my life. If anything, I admire her courage and bravery.

* * *

**(Roxie's POV)**

After dealing with Megatron, I started to relax a little, but...I couldn't help but feel like the third wheel between Miko and Bulkhead. Sure they both were awesome and reassured me that I wasn't a bother. And Taylor would remind me that I would find my guardian Autobot. I wanted to believe that, but I had to be realistic too, because the war had taken the lives of many Autobots and Decepticons.  
Today, I was finishing band practice with my band mates. I was the lead singer, and on occasion I'd play my guitar as I sang. We were finishing up a new song we wrote when I got a text from Miko. It read this: '_Hey Rox, friend of Bulkheads is coming to Earth! How sweet is that! His name is Wheeljack_'. I almost couldn't believe it. Another Autobot was coming to Earth. I texted back to Miko: '_That is pretty awesome Miko! :) Im at band practice right now, but I'll be at base soon. Love ya girl, try not to get into trouble without me! xD_'  
I was really glad that I might get my own guardian, but I was cautious and made sure not to get my hopes up. I packed up my mic and guitar and walked out, waving goodbye to my band mates. As I walked, I thought about what this Wheeljack would be like. Miko didn't give me any details on what he was like, so I was like a girl meeting her online date for the first time.

However, as I walked on, I noticed what looked to be an aircraft being tailed by many others. The one in the lead looked like it was Wheeljacks ship, and I immediately recognized the aircraft's behind him to be Cons. This was really bad, so I went and hid behind a rock, studying the scene in front of me. I then watched as a white and red Autobot appeared. From where I was, I could see that he had the Autobot logo, so I knew this was Wheeljack.  
"If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder." Wheeljack told the Cons in front of him and activated his battle mask. I snickered softly at his snarky comeback, and I knew that I already liked him. And he was kicking some serious tailpipe, taking on three Cons at once, so I could see he could back up his snarky comments. I could tell he had a lot of battle experience, and I was instantly drawn to his twin swords. They looked to have some reflective material that bounced back blacks that the Cons sent right back to them.  
But then I noticed one of the warships that belonged to the Cons. Something was definitely wrong. I watched as Wheeljack was attacked from behind and subdued. This did NOT sit well with me, and I saw something that made my blood boil, another 'Wheeljack', except he was talking with Starscream.  
_That lousy fragger! _I thought as I set my guitar case and bag down. I didn't care that I was leaving it behind, I had to do something. I took out a pocket knife out of my boot and threw it at Starscream, striking him in the optic. He yowled in pain and growled. "Who DARES attack Lord Starscream!?". In that instant, a random Con located me and grabbed me in his hand. "One of the Autobots human allies...I must say, it was quite...Brave to attack me." Starscream walked over to me with a sneer.  
I growled a little as the real Wheeljack turned his head and looked at the scene, and his optics seemed to widen a bit. "What of it you wannabe reject!?" I spat at him. The Con that was holding me then turned to Starscream with an idea. "Lord Starscream. If Makeshift were to...Fail...Perhaps this fleshling will give up the location of the Autobot base."  
"Hmmm...Yes...Some well devised...'Persuasion' should do the trick..." Starscream grinned. "Lock her away, and restrain her. As for you...I do hope you've...Said your goodbyes to your friends..."  
"Pft, as if I'd tell you anything you stiletto heeled freak." I spat back at him again, and this seemed to get him angry enough to scratch my cheek with one of his sharp digits. "You'd do well to hold that tongue of yours. Take her!" And with that, the Con holding me nodded and took me aboard the warship, and I didn't notice how Wheeljack was watching the whole time.

* * *

**(Wheeljack's POV)**

_That girl's got a lot of spunk, I'll give her that. _I thought as I watched her give Starscream a piece of her mind. And it seemed her last comment got under his metal skin. The fact that she was bold enough to throw something as meager as a knife at him really piqued my interest. Not only did she have a lot of spunk, she had one heck of an aim too, taking out one of Starscreams optics. That must have been what really ticked him off, being injured by a human.  
I remember waking up and being restrained in one of the prison rooms, and I saw Starscream and Soundwave walking in, boasting about their 'grand plan'.  
"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead couldn't sniff out an imposter."  
"Heh, haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now." Starscream boasted, and I just smirked at this.  
"You? Hah!"  
Starscream seemed to get even angrier as he clenched his fists, and he would have punched me had Soundwave not stopped him.  
"Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances, he need only fool your friends long enough to open up the ground bridge. Of course, while I have faith that he will succeed, in the off chance that he fails, the fleshling who took out my optic will suffice. Some...Torture should be enough to make her tell us where the Autobots base is. Either way, once that ground bridge is open, my army will go in and strike, and spill the energon of Optimus Prime."  
This did not sit well with me. I had to figure out a way to get out of these restraints and help out that human girl. Starscream may have already begun the torture on her, so I had to act fast.

* * *

**(Roxie's POV)**

I was held up in these weird binds that gave off electrical currents every few minutes. I guess that tin can decided to not wait on his threat of torture. The currents weren't strong enough to knock me out, but they hurt, a _lot_. I'm not the kind of girl that screams at the smallest amount of physical pain, but there were a couple of times where these currents made me wince and bite my lower lip. I was not gonna give that tin canned empty coconuts for brains the satisfaction of causing me pain though, so I did my best to keep a straight and calm face.  
Besides, from what I saw, I think Wheeljack can figure out a way to break free and get me out of here. And sure enough, about 20 minutes and ten electrical shocks later, I heard the sound of the door being busted open, and low and behold, Wheeljack had come in to help me.  
"Ya hanging in there?" He asked as he destroyed the console that supplied power to my restraints, and he caught me in his hand after the restraints fell off. "Yeah, I'm fine, my name's Roxie. You must be Wheeljack, or is there another clone of yourself that I'm unaware of?" I jabbed in a playful manner with a small grin. He just chuckled. "Nope, you're right. I am the one and only Wheeljack. As much as I'd like to keep this conversation going, I got some Con tailpipe to kick." He put me on his shoulder plates and I held on as he made his way to the top of the warship, and I just thought to myself, _Yep. I knew it, we get along pretty well. I guess Taylor was right._

Soon enough, we were on the top of the warship, and Wheeljack set me down. "Stay here, alright? Don't want you getting yourself captured again." He teased with a smirk, then he turned and headed for the army that Starscream had. And wouldn't you know it, Starscream and Soundwave were already up there.  
"Are you _certain _we are at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?!" Starscream turned to Soundwave, who gave a tiny nod. "Then _what _is TAKING him?!"  
"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." Wheeljack said as he walked over and activated his battle mask.  
Starscream was surprised, but he composed himself and grinned. "Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?"  
"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you." Wheeljack replied as he cracked his knuckles. Man does he have some good comebacks. This really ticked off Starscream as he shouted "Destroy him!"  
These Cons were no match for Wheeljack as he took out his twin swords and started to fight. While I watched, I couldn't shake the feeling that something went wrong on the base, and I had my suspicions that it was Makeshift. Soon enough, Wheeljack overpowered the Cons as well as Starscream, and then we both saw the ground bridge. "Well well." He muttered, and he quickly grabbed me and put me on his shoulder plates. "Hang on tight Rox, it'll be a bumpy ride."

Sure enough, it was kind of a bumpy ride as he ran into the ground bridge, jumped up, and kicked Makeshift disguised as Wheeljack from behind, forcing him to drop Miko. Thankfully as I slid down back onto the ground, Bulkhead had caught Miko gently.  
"Roxie! Where have you been!?" Miko shouted, and she noticed the scratch on my cheek. "Wait, did you do what you told me not to do and get into trouble without me?" She pouted.  
"What can I say, trouble seems to find me wherever I go." I replied with a shrug. We then turned as the two Wheeljack's circled each other with their swords out and started fighting.  
"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked, and Miko tried to guess which one, but she stuttered. "Uh...I lost track!"  
I grinned at them. "Makeshift may have been able to copy his appearance, but he can't exactly copy the battle experience and battle style. I already know who the real one is." This just earned me some puzzled looks as Raf, Miko, Jack and Taylor looked at me, confused as to what I meant. "Keep watching and you'll see."  
I was proven right, as the real Wheeljack disarmed Makeshift, and gave him one swift punch that knocked him to the ground. "That's my Jackie." Bulkhead said with a grin, and Wheeljack deactivated his battle mask and put away his swords. He turned to Ratchet and spoke. "You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash. All yours buddy." He turned to Bulkhead, who grabbed Makeshift and tossed him through the ground bridge. I stood beside Wheeljack's foot and looked up at him with a grin. He complimented Bulkheads toss, then looked back at me with a grin.

After explaining everything to the others, and learning that Wheeljack was fixing his ship and leaving, I felt a little down, so I decided to speak with him privately. "Hey, Wheeljack, before ya go, lets go and look at the sunset and have a chat." I suggested, and he shrugged. "Alright. Lead the way then Roxie."  
I walked with Wheeljack to the top of the base and sat near the cliff while he sat beside me. "Your planet's not that bad Roxie. I might learn to like it here."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway...I never did thank you for rescuing me."  
"Don't mention it. Couldn't just leave ya in Starscream's grip."  
I let out a soft laugh and nodded, then I looked at the sunset. "Miko, my best friend, she's pretty lucky to have Bulkhead around. Sure, he kinda took on guarding me too since Miko and I live next door...I just...Feel like a third wheel to them. Don't get me wrong, your friend Bulkhead is an amazing guy...Its just..."  
"You feel a bit left out?" Wheeljack asked as he glanced down at me with those brilliant blue optics of his. "Heh, yeah..."  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he gave me a light nudge on the shoulder with a digit. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking the role of guardian then. Besides, anyone who can tick off Starscream is OK in my book."  
I looked up at him, a little stunned by this. "You don't mind? But, I kinda figured out that you're like the lone wolf of the group that likes to be on his own, but he shows up when needed."  
"Nah, you're right on that. But, I wouldn't mind being your guardian."  
I smiled in relief, an actual smile for the first time in a while. "Well then..Thanks, I really mean it. Oh, I forgot." I took out my phone and pulled up an app I made myself. "I left my stuff out there, but I can just track them down thanks to a chip I made and put into the chain on my bag."  
"So you build your own gadgets too? Looks like we'll get along just fine then." Wheeljack said as he got up and picked me up and put me on his shoulder plate.


End file.
